Entertain Me, Little Brother
by sunave
Summary: Summer's coming and holidays are starting but our favorite principal isn't in the summer mood. More likely bored out from his mind. Maybe he could cure his problem with a little help from his favorite little half brother? Or will Rin be too tough for even Mephisto to handle? Or vice versa? The holiday's good time for some family bonding when there's nothing better to do, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, people! This is my first ever fanfic so treat it nicely! So let's be nice and let's not shread no one to shreds yet. I hope I didn't ruin the characters for you in any way. If I did then, I don't mind constructive criticism but don't flame me! Tell me what I could to better and what I could fix for the oncoming chapters :) And I apologize right now for any misspelling errors that might occur in the text while you're reading it! I'm only human being whose mother language isn't English! :D  
>Read it, review it, favorite it, what ever suits you best! :) It would please me greatly if you did even one from those options :D<strong>

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katō!**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Here it begins<p>

What a sunny day one would say. And that it truly was. Sun shined it's light upon the academy, lighting every corner outside the campus buildings, maybe even the whole so called town that the True Cross Academy being the center of. The light seeped inside the buildings leaving not a single corner in the shadows. Quite amazing the nature was around here in Assiah. Birds singing and flying from the joy of having a peaceful day, students laughing and joking under the sun while rushing from class to class, sucking the knowledge from the poor teachers like sponges. Quite whimsical if you imagine it. A small yawn sneaked itself out from a small furry mouth. Such a day could be tiring and boring. Even though the weather of the day was fantastic, the heat was excrusiating. How could something beautiful be as well something dangerous. Easily. That's how nature works. Albeit the surface is innocent, it doesnt mean that the inside wouldn't be rotten to. Appearance can be deceiving. How devious. Just like us demons.

The white, small dog let his eyes close in content for a second, feeling the small droplets of water hit his furry face. The fountain was the best place for a lie down in a warm day like this, for sure. You could bath in the sun, see your precious little students run around and the same time you could have a invigorating bath underneath the fountain. At least it beats the office and it's stifling air. Even though being in the dog form, the fur didn't disconcert him because it wasn't so thick that it would suffocate him. Better being a dog than the headmaster of the well-known academy. The headmaster couldn't just go run around the academy but being a dog he was just a dog. Let's say it's like a hideaway from the busy duties of a principal. Life would be more easier if you were a dog. Get free food, dig holes and hide shoes or bones in them, get to roam aimlessly around the academy and the town and the best of all, get all the ladies attention and cuddles from being so cute, little doggy with a pink polka dot scarf. The life of a dog was just fabulous.

Sighing in content, the small canine twitched his ear, hearing footsteps coming to the fountain. There shouldn't be anyone around here because classes were on session. Eyes opening, the dog sniffed the air, knowing the spicy scent of the human being that was passing by. Or should he say _half demon_. To his right, he could see his favorite, little brother coming his way, eyes closed, whining about the warm weather. Sighing the dog could feel his eye twitch from the current way the boy was wearing his school uniform. Sleeves of the white button up shirt were rolled up to his elbows and pant legs were rolled up to knees, tie not tied like should be, shoes nowhere to be found and the jacket missing. The front hair was pulled up with a pin, the sword hanging behind his back as well as the backbag that held his books for lessons where the young demon should be. Without noticing the white dog next to him, Rin dropped everything he was carrying on the ground and ran towards the fountain before taking a mighty leap to dive to the refreshing water suprising the white dog with the small wave of water, making him jump to aside from the water. Even if the water was divine, he didn't desire to get drenched. As the water surfice calmed down, the dog inched closer to the spot where his little brother had dived in. It was plausible to dive in because it was much more deeper than the regular fountains you find in the parks. No, this was much more deeper and much more enjoyable. There were actual fish in the fountain that he took great pleasure to be taking care of. Of course, the students that didn't know about the exorcist cram school, didn't know about the secrets of this fountain. To them, it was just a regular water decoration.

"Ah, it's so refreshing!" Rin surficed beneath the water, a happy grin on his face. Who wouldn't be happy about diving in the cold water to swim with the fish in a warm day like this. Opening his eyes, Rin floated on the water, drawing on the surfice with his fingers what ever came to his mind,

"I would sell my soul so that I could stay here." Rin sighed, content smile stretching on his lips as his hand splashed against the surfice.

"Would you now?" Rin quickly opened his eyes and saw a pair of cat like cunning, green eyes staring right back at him, "Sell your soul for a little fountain of water?"

"Shut it, you clown!" Rin raspberried naively, quickly swimming away from the smirking demon dog who followed, walking alongside with the swimming half demon, "Don't ruin my fun!" The dog let out a bark like laugh before muttering, "Eins, zwei, drei!"And then there on the place of a dog sat the smug principal, grin on his face.

"Shouldn't you be attenting to a class right now?" Mephisto's eyes narrowed in delight as he saw the panicked look the boy emitted as the question was left hanging without an answer.

"My, my little Rin. Now, you're in a trouble." Mephisto chuckled amusingly as the boy rose up from the fountain, water dripping down from his clothes on the ledge, creating small, darker spots and he sat down, shaking his head like a dog getting rid of the excessive water which hit Mephisto on the face who just wiped it away with his glowed hand like it was nothing.

"Yeah? So?" Rin growled while grabbing hold of his tail, gently squeezing the water from it before letting it shake itself behind his back in satisfaction, "It's just one class and who would like to spent a day like this in a stuffy classroom? Not me." Rin closed his eyes, turning his face up to face the sun.

"Besides, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing something what principals usually do. Paperwork or something." Rin muttered out, not really caring. Mephisto just sat there, humming a tune.

"Observating." Rin opened one eye to glance at the demon who sat suddenly next to him flashing a devilish smirk at him.

"Yeah, trying to find the next victim who ends up to be your new pawn to your sick games?" Rin scooted away from the older male which made Mephisto shot him a hurt look but it went unnoticed by the younger male who was too busy gettin water out from his ears.

"Silly boy." Mephisto grinned and winked playfully, "I don't need another pawn when I have you as my best one." Without a fair notice Rin jumped up, surprising the older, growling like a feral animal. He didn't want to spent another minute in the presence of that demon. Mephisto sat there watching as Rin grabbed hold of his belongings, still dripping wet from the water. Rin jumped in surprise as Mephisto puffed in front of him suddenly. There was something in the older demon's eyes that Rin couldn't identify. It wasn't really a surprise. It's really rare to even know what that demon was thinking.

"Warm day or not, you will get sick if you don't change your clothes to dry ones." Mephisto poked Rin on his nose with his finger which got slapped away by the vexed halfling, "Aren't you a feisty one today..." Mephisto muttered out.

"What are you? My mother?" Rin rolled his eyes, "I already have one back in the dorm so I don't need another one, thank you very much!" Mephisto just chuckled, smirk still on his face.

"It's just a piece of advice, Rin." The demon shrugged his shoulders, "It's always a pleasure to have a lighthearted conversation with you." The demon winked and bowed which made Rin shudder and take a step back.

"I wish I could say that as well." Rin muttered out, running a hand down his face.

"Is something bothering you, little Rin?" Mephisto asked mockingly, knowing the answer already.

"You really want to know?!" Rin glared at the older demon who just grinned back, "I'm leaving." Rin rounded the headmaster, not muttering a word as he left the principal behind.

"So soon? We didn't even get to the fun part yet." Mephisto sang after the boy.

"Should have left sooner!" Rin yelled back, speeding up his steps.

"Rinny! You left something behind." He stopped on his tracks and turned around to see Mephisto holding his tie on his hand which had fallen off when he had jumped to the water. Rin just blinked not faced by it.

"You can keep that cursed thing, don't need it." Rin quickly turned around but was stopped again as he crashed to Mephisto whom had yet again appeared in front of him whom just looped the tie around Rin's neck, playing with him. How fun.

"Oh, yes you do, silly boy. It's said so in the academy uniform dress code. You must have a complete uniform to get to attend to the classes." Mephisto smirked as he saw how close the younger demon was ready to detonate himself, he couldn't contain himself but tease the boy even more until he would break.

"Fine. Give it back then." Rin tried to take it but the older demon being taller, raised his hand above their heads making Rin jump in vain.

"Ah, ah, ah." Mephisto waggled his finger in front of Rin's face, "I won't give it back to you unless you do something for me."

"Why not!" Rin's eyes flashed dangerously, "What kind of principal are you!?"

"A very fine one actually, thank you for asking." Mephisto purred happily, "But you, little Rin, must earn your tie back." Rin blinked, mouth slightly agape which made the older demon snicker.

"Earn? What do you mean by that?" Rin growled not knowing did he really want to know what the other demon had planned, "And what do you mean 'little'!"

"You have to spent time with me." Mephisto smirked, showing his sharp teeth, "And you know what I mean by saying little."

"You say what...?" Rin snarled like true demon would, showing his own sharp teeth. This was unbelievable.

"You know, Rin. Although my life is fun and awesome, it sometimes gets somewhat tedious and tiresome without any company to spent with," Mephisto sighed, trying to look really bored,

"It's not fun to be alone in that office or in my residence all day without having no one to talk with and don't get so offended! We're going to have superb time together so there is no need to get so barbaric

Of course, this wasn't all true. He wasn't actually alone all the time, Amaimon was there but it was really boring sometimes when there was always the same faces to greet you. And that same face didn't even always greet you, he would just eat candy and stare in to nothingless.

"What are you!? A bored, snotty brat?" Rin was itching to hit his head against the brick wall right now or better, Mephisto's head. Why him from all the people of Assiah he had to be the one.

"I don't have time to entertain you! I have classes to attent to and training to do!"

"Hum, and here you are skipping class." Mephisto said with a singsong voice making Rin blush,

"And the summer holidays are soon starting in couple of days so you have all the time in the world to come to visit me." Rin pondered his head through how to answer to that,

"I can get a new tie so find someone else to pester!" he crossed his arms, smirking in triumph but the smirk soon fell as he saw the demon laugh loudly.

"Can you now?" Mephisto tsked, "Do you know who runs this mighty academy and it's services? Who provides for example all the necessities you need, hmm?" Rin's mouth opened and closed silently.

"Pardon? Could you repeat that?" Mephisto came closer to Rin, holding his ear out. Rin just huffed indignantly. Like hell he would repeat. Sensing the silence emitting from the youngster, Mephisto poked Rin on the stomach and on the sides teasing him. Rin's mouth stayed shut but barely as small sounds of laughter broke through his lips. His barrier was breaking and the older demon wouldn't stop until he said something.

"Can you repeat what you said?" Mephisto stopped for a moment letting the poor boy take a breather from the attack. Rin huffed and then sighed, eyeing the older demon who smirked amusingly. Then he motioned with his hand to the older male to come closer and so he did.

"Come closer. Closer." Mephisto was so close to Rin that he could feel younger's warm breath on his ear which made shivers go up his spine. Rin glanced around them for a moment before filling his lungs with air and suddenly ran off, leaving Mephisto stand there alone. The principal stood there blinking, eyes wider than usually before he bursted in to full laughter. Calming down, he eyed the tie in his hand and the way where the young half demon had run off to. Of course, it was childish but he couldn't resist the temptation to play a little game with little Rin here. Grinning, he tucked the tie inside his pocket and pulled a lollipop from another pocket, unwraping the green wrapper revealing a pink sucker. Popping it to his mouth, Mephisto saw the students piling out from the buildings indicating it was his time to retreat back to the office to fill some papers. The lesser papers he had to sign, more time he had to play with the little half demon. Snickering, Mephisto snapped his fingers and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Rin ran like a madman through the academy area, surprising the other students as he ran past them. He had to get away from that one man clown show. The more distance between them, the better. Maybe he had to run all the way to the North Pole to get enough miles between them. He had better things to do than be fooling around with that demon. For instance, he had, uhm, stuff and holiday duties to fulfill. He had to feed Yukio and run his errands. He didn't have time for a clown. A clown should spent time with other clowns! It's as clear as day. And he had made plans for his holiday and he hadn't planned any activity that would include a clown. Rin huffed, wiping his forehead from sweat. Damn, he hated the heat. Rin breathed for a while, watching the scenary. He had to admit that the campus was quite beautiful and amazing. Everything was so big and ambitious. The huge buildings and the large forest surrounding one part of the academy. Someone who implies that this academy wasn't run by Mephisto would be wrong and badly. Everything here showed that Mephisto was in charge in here. Sighing, Rin sauntered towards the rundown boys dormitory. Opening the door and slouching up the stairs he reached their room's door. Sometimes it gets lonely to be with Yukio the only people in this whole dorm if you don't count Ukobach in but the demon spent his time only in the kitchen area, not leaving his territory. It would be nice if there would be more people around to talk with. What he has learn through his life is that a human is social creature and shouldn't be left alone. Grasping the door knob and turning it, Rin was faced with an empty room.<p>

"Yukio?" Rin glanced around the room, coming to the conclusion that the room was empty and he was the only human in there. Throwing his stuff on his bed, he turned the fan on, trying to cool down his overheating skin. Taking a seat on his chair, Rin noticed a paper on his desk. It was Yukio's handwriting for sure. He could identify it from anywhere. Eyes skimming through the paper, scowl was starting to form on his face. That four eyed bastard! He had gone to mission somewhere far north with other cram school students without telling him! And he didn't know when they would be back from the trip! What the hell! How dare they! Wasn't he also an exorcist in training? Are they segregating him or what? Soon Rin's eyes widened in realization. He was alone in here. With the clown running around in the upper floors alone as well.

"My God, I'm alone." He fell to his knees, glaring at the ceiling, "Why, Yukio? Why?!" he quickly emptied his pockets, fishing out his phone and dialed Yukio's number.

"Come on, pick up the bloody phone..." No one answered. Sighing, Rin stumbled back and sat down and leaned his head back to stare at the moldy ceiling. Maybe it was good thing that everybody had gone to the mission. This was a chance to him to rest and maybe even train more his skills and this was also an opportunity for others to test their skills without him being there covering their backs with his flames. No, this was fine. Now that he didn't have his tie in his possession it meant he didn't have school at all so his holidays started a bit earlier than others. What a bummer to them and joy for him. Or was it a joy? He was alone here, at the mercy of that damn clown. Could this get any worse than it already is? Abruptly he sneezed very loudly, many times. Rin groaned, massaging his forehead feeling a headache coming.

"I truly hate that stupid clown..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's for the first chapter! I hope that you liked it, I really do wish that you did like it! It's my first time trying anything like this so yeah :D<br>Should I do longer chapters or was this alright? Let me know what you think about it so I know what to do better next time!  
>I will write next chapter as soon as possible or as soon as my life lets me :P my life is too cruel...<br>ANYWAY! Leave a review! It would make my day! :) Really it would... Believe me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellop people!**

**For starters before we let the show begin I'm deeply and truly sorry that it took so long to write this chapter! I don't even know what to call this chapter but I let you guys decide on that :D I was really pleased that there were reviews more than I imagined and they were really nice! Honestly, the reviews made me squeal like a little girl who got a toy pony for a present! You're close to my heart right now! :D I appreciate it really much guys. And now about this chapter! It's much longer than the first one and it's one of the reasons why I update late. Second reason is my personal life which is mostly involved around my school life. Every time I get home from school, I'm either too tired to write or my school works gets between me and my laptop, sadly. But I hope that this chapter will compensate the time it took :D the chapter itself is... uhm... I don't really know what to call it! Is it a filler? It's slowly but surely going to the right direction. In the next chapter there will be more about the plot. And I apologize AGAIN right now for any misspelling errors that might occur in the text while you're reading it! And now I'm tired as hell... :P**

**The reviews and favs that I got warmed my heart really much and motivated me so keep up the good work! :D Did I say everything? I hope so! If I didn't, I shall continue this senseless babblering at the end of the story! :D You know the drill guys!**

**Read it, review it, favorite it, what ever suits you best! :) I hope this pleases you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katō!**

**Happy readings! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Time to play, right?<p>

Stupendous. Ear-splitting. That it was. Nothing moved or made a sound. Like someone had made a giant magic trick including everybody in the town but not him and disappeared to thin air. Maybe they were the air now. Empty buildings, streets. No one was here but him. Even the animals that lived in the forest. There was no one. Just air and him. And the fucking heat. It was good that nobody was outside seeing as he could wander here and there with his tail seeing. The heat was a wonder in disguise in this case. He could leave his tail out in public so that he wouldn't boil underneath his shirt. And it was uncomfortable for him as well. Tail wrapped around his clammy midriff was just too much for him. So better this way. But then again he wouldn't go anywhere public with people around. There would be weird and questioning stares and soon problems would pop up. Or so he was told so by the higher ups.

It truly was summer, no questions asked. The weather was perfect to spent a day in the beach. Maybe everybody went to cool themselves down by the shoreline. Perhaps that's why nobody was around. Desperate, sweating people who were frantic in need for something that would bring them relief from the heat the easiest way. So the beachline was packed. Such a shame. He would had gladly spent his time slacking around at the beach, under the sun. The clear blue sky with sun shining, the clear cristal water waiting for you to dive in and wash away your worries. But no. He wasn't allowed to leave the town or the academy area for safety reasons. So it was a straight, strict, implicit no to go wander of for the search of the nearest coastline which wasn't full of sweating, whining people. It was annoying the hell out of him. It was a wonder if you could find a shade somewhere that would prove some kind of use. He had to survive with _this_.

Eyes closed, Rin followed sluggishly the moving fan which blew not so cold air. This was all he got. An old fan. Really. It was only thing in this room that would some what help him survive the horrible heat wave. Seriously, what the hell. The holidays had started today, everybody leaving to go to their homes and to spent some quality time with their families. A family. Sighing, Rin opened his eyes to watch the outside world from the open window, frown on his face. There was really nothing left from their family. Yukio and him. Just the two of them. But you couldn't help it. What did happen that day, happened. It was already forgiven and maybe forgotten in one's part. He doesn't know if he has forgiven himself. Yukio has but what about him? Was that day still gnawing him from inside, slowly eating him alive? He didn't know. But what he did know was that he had to leave this room soon. It felt like the walls were falling on top of him and he had to go to the store.

Rising from his chair, he pulled the sweaty t-shirt off and rest of the clothing, leaving a trail of clothes to the bathroom. Killing two birds with one stone. He needed to wash off from the sweat so that he could go to the store in the first place and he gets to cool down. The joys of cold shower.

* * *

><p>Slamming the door shut, Rin shuffled down the stairs whistling a random tune. He felt now a little better after the cold shower. He felt like he had reborn, recharged. The sword hitting against his back slightly as he bounced down the stairs, reaching the front door that led to outside world. Peeking through the window, the sky was still clear from the clouds mostly but a pair of fleeting, thin clouds floated through the sky. Nice.<p>

Opening the door, a gust of warm but same time cooling breeze blew in, ruffling his hair that wasn't pulled up with pin.

"How nice." Rin closed his eyes happily, smile coming to his face, "Every day should be like this, but without the heat." He muttered out, pulling the door shut and began his way to the local store. Fortunately the street where the shop was located wasn't far. Everything was so close to the academy so it was easy to move around. Or almost evrything. Whistling taking the scenary roud, Rin glanced around him admiring the architecture of the buildings that were housed by different institutions that made the True Cross Academy for the normal human beings that had never been face to face with a real demon. Who had the pleasure to live normal life. Rin narrowed his eyes in thought. He has been uncertain for different matters. About that day and loosing the normal life at the same time. Was he ready to take more leaps towards to the unknown. Risky, because he didn't have a clue what would wait for him there in the end, but he was sure it wouldn't be pretty. More likely the ugly truth. He wasn't sure did he want to see it. A little glimps of it was enough. It would change everything that he knew but his knowledge about himself has already turned into something else. A big jumble of unsure thoughts and feelings. What a mess that would be har to clean up.

Strolling down the road almost out of the academy area, Rin saw the familiar, outrageous pink limo coming his way and the first thing that came to his mind was quickly run to the other way or some way but not that way. Head whipping from side to side in panic, Rin's eyes landed on to his side stumbling upon on a little forest trail. Sighing in relief, Rin quickly slided down the small hill towards the forest and hid behind a thick bush. The lady luck was on his side today. Eyes staying on the moving vehicle, he saw the window scroll down at the back. Promptly Rin hid behind the bush as he saw the older demon's head come out of the window, eyes swiftly moving from side to side, systematically observating the surroundings.

'Shit, did he see me?' Rin cursed as he silently backed on all fours, almost crawling along the ground trying not to be seen. It was the last thing he wanted to happen. He couldn't even image what horrors he would had to endure in the grasps of Mephisto. Dressing up? Playing with dolls? Rin shuddered at the thought. No way in hell he would get caught now or never. Slithering on the ground, Rin peeked through the leaves of the bush as the vehicle was still on standstill. Nervousness and fear was nesting in his stomach. He felt like throwing up. Sweat trickled down his neck inside his shirt. He just washed himself and now he's already sweaty. At least the ground was nice and cool. He started again his silent crawling backwards, keeping his eyes on the limo the whole time. He sighed in relief as the window closed up and the vehicle started moving again so he slowly stood up but to Rin's misfortune, the vehicle came to halt and the door swung open and smirking Mephisto came out while glancing from side to side as he descended down the hill coming to the edge of the forest before entering it which making Rin yelp in panic filled with surprise and run away as fast as he could.

'He saw me, he saw me...' Rin cursed silently while dodging trees and bushes, trying to move as fast as he could without making a sound which was of course, quite tricky. Every single dry leaf and sprig he stepped on, sounded like lion's roar which could be heard from miles away.

"Be a ninja, be a ninja, be a ninja..." Rin muttered while running full speed ahead. He could see the end of the forest, tall buildings coming to his eyeview. But no.

"Riiiiiiiin!~" A singsong voice echoed through the forest, reaching Rin's ears who went white from fear. Did he really fear that clown this much? Or did he just dread the man? No, definitely both fear and dread. Positive, "I know you're here somewheeeere!~ Come out where ever you aare~!" Rin just ran faster and faster as the voice got closer and closer.

"Got to lose him from my tail somehow." Rin racked his brain through for a way to lead astray his scary, weirdly dressing chaser. Should he climb up to tree or find some kind of hole where he could hide for a while. But what if he did try to hide, would Mephisto be able just to sniff him out. He was a demon and a dog the same time. It wouldn't matter where he did hide the older male would find him without even trying.

"Dammit..." Rin jumped over a huge, fallen tree trunk and sat behind it, leaning his back against it, "I can't hide from him. He would just find me so I just have to run to safety." Rin felt like he was in some kind of creepy hide and seek game or in a game of tag with an axe murderer chasing after him. But this murderer had an umbrella and a top hat. How marvellous. Rin leaned his head against the mossy trunk eyes closed, listening intently any sounds that would let know if the clown would be close by. Footsteps, humming or anything that could be linked to the smug demon.

_'Snap!'_

Rin's eyes flew open and turned his head to his right as he heard a twig snap in two. Rustling in the bushes, dark figure flashing from shrub to another. This was it. Eyes wide, Rin just sat there staring as the leaves rustled.

"Please be a rabbit, please be a rabbit..." Eyes not leaving the bush, Rin muttered out fingers crossed in one hand behind his back and other was holding the sword tighter in it's grip. Just for safety cautions. Breathing quickening as well as his heartbeat, he could feel the adrenaline already pumping in his veins. It was a fight or escape situation. Or maybe not. He was just overstating it. Maybe. If it was that clown, he had to escape by running or fight for his escape. So fight or escape situation it was.

The bushes rustled even more, desperately. Swallowing thickly, Rin crouched as he was ready to bolt off. He could plainly just go there to peek inside the shrubs but he didn't want to risk it. It could be the clown without a doubt. He was just sitting there, rustling the plant just to tease him in a bad way. Or it could be just a forest animal. Rin stood up from the croushed position and watched the bush move more fiercely. And then it jumped.

A rabbit. A white rabbit.

Rin sighed in relief and stared at the animal. How could something so small be something so dreadful. Wiping sweat off from his forehead, Rin waved to the small animal who waved back at him and continued his journey to the town. What a weird rabbit. But even so maybe that demon had given up because there hadn't been any more random shouting. That would be something. Knowing that clown, Mephisto wouldn't never give up on something that has sparked his interest.

Rin walked to the end of the forest, seeing the town buildings greeting him. Sighing, Rin made down the hill running and didn't stop until he reached the store. He didn't want to risk it because he had the feeling that the clown hadn't given up yet. He could cool himself down by the frozen product section just fine, stay there for hours to ensure that the clown would be gone from the neighborhood.

* * *

><p>What a waste of time were those meetings with the head board of the down. Do this and do that, go there and come here, what about this and what about that. Such a bore and a waste of his time. If it was up to him, he would sent someone else in the meetings than himself to do the dirty, tiresome work but being an important person and one who was there when the town and the academy were founded, it's said in his job description that he has to attend to these tedious sessions. As the chairman of the academy, it was one of his obligations he had to carry out he enjoyed or not. Well it was durable with a little help of a console game. He got to another level!<p>

Fanning his face with his white top hat, Mephisto hummed in thought as he eyed the flashing scenary pass by. Holidays had started today, students leaving behind their academy to spent some time with their families and friends. How nice was that, hmm. Time spenting with family members and close companions. Time. Everything needed time. Time was revellant part of the world. You needed time. Without time you would be lost. How conventional it was to be the one with all the time and space in your hands. You had all the time you needed. But it could be lonely. How would you spent all the time you had?

Mephisto leaned against his hand, eyes almost closed from the fatigue that the weather was causing. The heat was straining everyone. He could see it at the town people. Or what there was left to count. The town was almost depopulated from humans like they were runaways. Running away from the weather to somewhere where there was resources that would repress their cravings, The shoreline was one of the best choices to choose in the summer heat. At the meeting he saw how the humans that attended were abstract, absent-minded. Their minds were somewhere else. In the sandy beach, perhaps. Craving for freedom, away from the convent that was eating them alive.

He closed his eyes for a moment as his lids felt so heavy suddenly. Even a powerful demon as him can be tired sometimes. He could feel how he was slipping in to the darkness. A deserved darkness that was welcomed with open arms but he shook it off but it came over him again like a blanket. Would it be a bad if he took a little power nap? Just to rest his eyes for a moment. It wouldn't harm anyone gravely. A little beauty sleep was all he needed. Still leaning against his knuckles and a part of his head leaning against the car window, Mephisto felt his conscious fading away quickly. The silent humming of the spinning tires, the engine of the car somehow oddly alluring him to close his eyes. The soft and warm backseat of the limo was lulling him more efficiently to sleep. He hadn't never really noticed how comfy the vehicle really was.

Abruptly the vehicle braked and decelerated before coming to stop. At the sudden brake and the after jolt, tired Mephisto slowly opened his irritated green eyes to see why they suddenly stopped moving. They shouldn't be back at the mansion yet.

"Why did we stop, Belial? Were not there yet." Mephisto straightened his posture and brushed his clothes from wrinkles. Always be presentable.

"My apologies, sir Pheles. There seemed to be a lone student walking down the road but he suddenly took off. Shall we continue?"

"You say so, Belial?" Mephisto grinned after hearing that. A student. It couldn't be no one else but him. Rin had done a fine job by avoiding him for days but this's where it ends. Mephisto glanced outside through the window, trying to detect any movement. None. That boy was good. But as the window rolled down, he could get a wind of the young half demon's scent. It was strong, like he was still present there. Somewhere close by. Mephisto whipped his head around as he tried to locate where the scent was the strongest but it had spread around so it mean Rin had moved quite much around this particular area. So there wasn't really evidence tha the boy is here but he had been here not a long ago.

For the last time, Mephisto glanced at the edge of the forest, systematically. Nothing but only Rin's strong scent lingered in the air. It was useless to stay there and wait for the young demon to immerse somewhere.

"Let's continue on our way, Belial. I would like to go back home." He leaned back against the seat disappointed by the outcome.

"Certainly, sir." And the pink limo moved again, slowly accelerating. Mephisto was still watching the small forest with narrowed eyes with a glint in his eyes. How disappointing. He had hoped for some kind of entertainment. Turning his gaze away from the window, he focused on the small candy bar in front of him. Lollipops, suckers, caramel and many more to go. Humming in thought, Mephisto had hard time to choose which one of the colorful wrapped lollipop would treat him nicely. Picking up a lolly which was wrapped in light blue, Mephisto opened it quickly with master skills, and smiled in delight as he popped it in his mouth but soon spitted it out from his mouth, eyes wide as he saw something that spiked his interest.

"Belial!" Mephisto twirled his pink umbrella between his fingers before pounding the tip of it against the roof of the vehicle motioning to his driver, "I'll shall get off here so stop the car." And so it stopped again but this time it was from the decision of the passenger. Mephisto grinned as he watched the forest edge yet again. He was in there. And it took just a little demon feature to rat the boy out. I'll give you a hint. A true gentleman knows how to keep it tug in tight.

"Yes, sir. Shall I prepare the dinner?" Belial glanced at his humming master from the rear mirror.

"I shall handle the dinner when I get back." Mephisto said waving his hand at his servant ignoringly. He swung the car door open and stepped outside while Belial said his farewells. Slamming the door shut with his foot, Mephisto leaned against his umbrella as he watched the limo retreat. He should have taken a couple suckers with him as snacks. From the corner of his eye, he could see a dark figure retreating fast but clumsily further in the forest which made him chuckle. As he chuckled alone by himself, Mephisto slid down the hill gracefully while twirling his umbrella, swinging it around before opening it above his head, shielding himself from the sunlight. Mephisto grinned as he strutted through the bushes going deeper in the forest. Maybe it wasn't such a loss after all that he went to that meeting.

Mephisto sauntered through the forest quietly, listening attentively to everything that went around him. The melodious chirps and flap of wings as the birds flew above him at the sky, stomping of the larger animals as they dashed through the forest, the earth tremoring underneath his feet. Smaller animals like squirrels climbing in trees, the tree bark rustling as sharp claws scratched against it while the small animal climbed up towards the branches to the safety from the predators that stalked in the ground level. Mephisto sniffed the air gently, getting a whiff of everything he could hear as well. As well he could hear and smell the fear and annoyance in Rin. The annoyance was comprehensible which made Mephisto even laugh but the fear. Why was he afraid? What he was afraid of? Him? Mephisto snorted in unbelief. Should he feel offended or take it as a compliment. The demon inside of him cackled nastily, sneeringly and puffing his chest out in proud but the human in him that had grown in him through these many centuries he had been in Assiah's soil, didn't know what do think. He didn't want to make the boy feel uncomfortable around him. But he wasn't a maestro in social relationships. He was demon blessed with a silver tongue that would get him out of complexities that occured every now and then. But it didn't mean that he would have dosens of close associations. He was't a person to trust in people and people didn't trust him. There were many who were against him, handful of officials in the Vatican that were in contact with the higher ups. And his own position and what he was, a heartless demon, was a controversial issue that popped up from time to time. It was a so-called open secret. Everyone knew that he was a demon. Could he be trusted? It makes no difference even if he has assisted the True Cross Order for centuries. He understood the hesitation in humans as they were in a nonstop battle against Gehenna so it was comprehensible that the demon wouldn't be trusted. In other words it would seem like that you had sold your soul to the Satan himself if you made a deal with the demon. Maybe that's why Rin was wary. He was only a half nonetheless. He was a full demon.

Mephisto whistled in thought a none particular tune but soon fell silent and stopped walking as he heard running footsteps close by. He was close. Almost like the boy was running next to him but actually was ten feet away. Was that boy running in circles? Mephisto tsked humorously at the boy's antics and decided to spice things up. He couldn't pass this opportunity and the trickster in him was purring in delight.

"Shall we make this more ammusing, hmm?" He chuckled amusingly almost darkly. He didn't want to scare the boy but this was just too ludicrous to miss.

"Riiiiiiiin!~" He yelled in a sing song voice, stretching it. He could hear the quickening heartbeat of Rin. It was speeding up and rapidly but he was on a standstill. Rin wasn't moving,"I know you're here somewheeeere!~ Come out where ever you aare~!" That did the trick.

He was on the move again, running through the forest with Mephisto on his tail. Not running, of course, just hasting onward. There was no need to run. Nonsense. He has all the _time_ he needed. If you know what he means with it. The chase itself was a game to him. A little tag of cat and mouse that could stir up his inner beast. It was just so thrilling. You are the hunter, you hear the speedy steps, ragged breath, rabid heartbeat. You smell the fear in your pray. How enchanting. You could feel the chills go down your spine from the heat of the chase. Adrenaline pumping in your veins. Realizing what he was thinking, Mephisto just shaked his head and laughed at his demon insticts. Yes, he is a demon but not a savage one. No, he is a gentleman who knows the etiquette. You can't compare him to a regular demon. He's not mindless demon who has been blinded by the lust of killing. He's more than that.

"Eins. Zwei. Drei." Mephisto muttered out as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly everything slowed down, almost stopping completely. Birds slowed down, their wings flapping more slowly. Leaves that fell from the tree, floated in the air slowly towards the ground. Everything came to standstill. One of the few benefits of being the King of Time and Space. It was a temptation to use all the time. But to him it wasn't, well, most of the time it wasn't. He used it when he needed it.

Closing his umbrella with a click, Mephisto leaned against it as he watched the time stop around him. It looked preposterous. Everything just floated in the air. Birds, leaves, larger animals that were caught in the middle of the leap. Bugs stuck in the air. Just simply saying everything was stuck. So it meant also Rin was in a standstill. Obviously.

Mephisto whisteled and sauntered for sometime onwards as he soon found the little halfdemon. Rin was sitting on the ground, leaning against the fallen tree trunk eyes closed. Sweat was dripping down the side of his face. He seemed so focused on something. Mephisto could hear Rin's slow heartbeat thumbing. It was still peculiarly fast for a time stop. Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Demons and their hearts plus adrenaline. He also saw the way Rin carried his body. Hand on the sword, gripped tightly, next to him. The position wasn't a good one if you had to quickly sprint away from the danger. But the boy was good. He had some kind of sense but that was it. In combat he was good, remarkable for a freshman. But his own feelings and his attitude. They were the issue. And his knowledge of his own weaknesses. He doesn't know the so called demon etiquette or himself well enough. And his training is lacking. He is good but not excellent or astounishing. Just good. Maybe he should help the poor boy by teaching him something that would help the younger male in the future. And mostly help him. Mephisto wouldn't do anything that wouldn't benefit himself in any way. It's just the way he works. And it works brilliantly. He wouldn't maybe even be here today if he hadn't done those things he had done in the past. And those things shall be left in the past. Mephisto made his way through the bushes in front of him to Rin, muttering curses as the sharp needles punctured his fare skin through his expencive clothes.

Mephisto just crouched down in front of the boy, watching him. This kid had so much potential to do great things. But he wasn't using the potential. Did he know that he had the potential to do things? He poked his covered finger against Rin's soft cheek and then a bit harder as he smirked cunningly. What a pity, he forgot to bring a black marker with him but there was no need to worry. Just summon one. With a snap of his finger, in the air floated a marker and a lollipop wrapped in a gold wrapper. First he unwrapped the treat and popped it in his mouth and then popped the sheath of the marker. Taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders backwards couple times in circles, he was ready to make a masterpiece that would be remembered for eternity.

"A little doggy over there, this over there and that too, whiskers or a moustasche..." Mephisto mumbled out as the lollipop stick that stuck out from his mouth moved from side to side. As he was done, he couldn't help but smile at the doodles. They were just too cute to be true. And he was behind this! Imagine that. Satisfied with his work, Mephisto snapped his fingers and the marker was gone. Picking up his umbrella from the ground, he leaned against it as he glanced at still unmoving Rin. He will be great. Grinning, Mephisto tapped his umbrella's tip on the top Rin's head softly and made himself behind the bushes again and a bit further away in the shadows that he wouldn't be seen. It was time for the show to continue after all.

"Eins. Zwei. Drei." With a snap, the world came down from the standstill and everything slowly but surely started to move again. And everything was back to normal. Mephisto watched as Rin was still sitting on the ground but moving slightly. With a one trick still on his sleave, the demon took of his top hat and tapped it three times with his umbrella, muttering in German and summoned a white rabbit like a magician. Let's but the poor boy's mind at ease, shall we? He might sniff out his scent but Mephisto doubted it. The boy was a so called adrenaline junky right now and he was moving with and trusting in his insticts. Not in his senses.

Motioning with his hands for the cute, white bunny to go towards, Mephisto on accident step on a dry stick making it snap in two which made the younger demon whip his head towards Mephisto who stood as still as possible. Mephisto's eyes widened little as he saw Rin's eyes. They were wide and filled with different emotions that would take hours to count but what jumped up was fear. He really was scared after all. But there was also determination which eased the older demon a little. Rin was determinate to get out of there one way or another and that was good. Eyes leaving from the boy to the rabbit which was at the bushes, wiggeling it's way through to the boy which made the bushes rustle. Swallowing thickly, Rin stood up from the crouched position slowly, hand still tightly gripping on the sword. He was going to fight if he had to.

Mephisto grinned as he saw how Rin's shoulders slumped down and reliefed sigh escaped from his mouth as the rabbit jumped from the shrubs. The boy looked like he would fall down as the adrenaline rush slowly left his body. Rin stared at the rabbit for some time before comically waving at it and continueing his journey to somewhere. Mephisto actually didn't even know where the boy was going and it spiked his interest. Slipping the hat back on, Mephisto slowly followed Rin from afar. They were going to the city. Mephisto sighed at discomfort. He just got out from there and now they were going back there. What a nuisance.

* * *

><p>Rin came out from the store holding on his hand a grocery bag and on the other a divine ice cream. It was a gift from the heavens I tell you. Rin smiled happily as he licked the ice cream his tail wagging behind him. In his favor the store was empty from people and there was only few cashiers and him so it was a piece of cake. It was easy but the odd looks and few giggles they gave him just were odd. Was it his demon features? He had gone that store so many times with his features showing so maybe that wasn't it. And the cashiers were familiar too so they weren't newbies. Walking for sometime Rin stopped in front of a huge display window of a toy store and glanced at the window and what he saw made him almost drop his bag in shock. What the hell? Rin just glared at his reflection. His face was full of doodles! Like five year old had drawn on him! Hearts, stars, whiskers and was that a dog on his cheek? And on his forehear read 'I was here!'? Who was here and better where? And when and who? Questions ran through Rin's mind as he feverously poundered these questions trying to get answers to them but it soon clicked to him. Facepalming himself, Rin growled in annoyance. That damn clown. He was in the forest then. It was as clear as day. No one would draw this bad and draw these so called cute things. A dog for instance was clear sign of Mephisto. He was a mutt after all. Crossing his arms, Rin cursed silently. He was now the laugh of that store. He couldn't show his face in there for weeks! It would just be too embarrasing! And it was the closest grocery store also from the academy! The others were on the other side of the town.<p>

"I'm so gonna kill that demon when I see him next time." Rin muttered out darkly as he chumped down on his icey treat while slouching back towards the academy. He had to hurry or his ice creams would melt and that would be catastrophic.

"Is that a promise, hmm?" Rin's eye twitched as he heard that. The said trickster was smirking behind him fanning his face with his top hat trying to cool himself down, "Did you buy something that would please my sweettooth because I'm dying for something sweet right now or something cold. Care to share? You know that sharing is caring?"

"Like hell I will share with you!" Rin shouted over his shoulder and quickened his pace, but Mephisto whom has long legs kept with Rin's speed easily, " Look what you did to me!" Rin stopped and pointed at his face which got few snickers from the headmaster.

"It looks even better now than back in the forest." Mephisto placed his hat on his head and tipped it back a little to see Rin properly, "Be proud! It's not every day that someone important such as me draws on your young features. You should take it as a compliment."

"Compliment my ass!" Rin huffed, "I can't go to that store for weeks! I'm the mockery of the store right now! And the next closest shop is on the other side of the town!" Rin threw his hands in the air in frustration which amused the older demon even more.

"There is no need to get so upset about it, my boy." Mephisto waved his hand at the younger nonchalantly and winked, "If you can't go to buy your food, you can always come to my residence to eat." Rin just stared mouth open but soon closed it in a tight line and narrowed his eyes while crossing his arms.

"What's the catch?" Mephisto raised one delicate eyebrow, "A catch? I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, sure you don't." Rin rolled his eyes and threw the ice cream stick in the trash, "You always have some kind of catch in every single thing you do. You don't fool me, Mephisto." Rin glared at the now smugly smirking demon whose eyes flashed.

"My, my, my Rin you sure are sharp today." Mephisto applauded mockingly getting a glare from the younger, "You know the deal or have you forgotten it already?" Rin just growled in irritation and took another ice cream from the bag.

"I wish I had... Yeah so?" Rin licked the melting treat, same time glaring at the clown.

"Care to dine with me tonight?" Mephisto offered arms wide like he was trying to hug the poor boy, "As a reconciliation from all the trouble you have endured today." Rin eyed the man in front of him who just stood there waiting for an answer arms still open. Frown came to his face as he watched Mephisto. Maybe he was overexaggerating it. It would be just a one dinner and then get the hell out from there. And he really didn't even buy food. Just ice cream, really. Scratching his cheek in thought but soon shrugged. He can blame the heat for this decision later.

"Fine but I'm doing this to get rid of you, you know." Rin mumbled out not daring to look at the smirking headmaster but just ate his treat away, "Soooo, what's for dinner?" Rin asked carefully, not really sure that he wanted to know.

"Excellent!" Mephisto laughed joyfully, petting Rin on the head who just huffed out trying to get away from the demon but in vain. Mephisto wrapped his arm around Rin's shoulder pulling the boy to his side. Rin was too shocked to do anything about it.

"I shall prepare the dinner tonight so do come to my residence about six o'clock and please wear your best. Even if the school is over for holidays it doesn't mean that you can't be presentable." Mephisto grinned and gave Rin a sucker, "Have a lollipop. It will cheer you up." Rin huffed but took it anyway which made the older demon laugh.

"That's a good boy. I'll be waiting for you." With a snap of his fingers, he was gone and pink smoke only left behind.

"What a show off." Rin popped the candy in his mouth and sighed through his nose. At least he'll get a free dinner. But better keep guard up. You never know when you're around that guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooookay! And that's for that chapter and let's hope that there will be another one! You know what to do or I hope so :D And I have announcement to make. My life in the upper secondary school is coming to it's end and I hope with a happy ending. Before I can get to that ending, I have to take on my matriculation examinations that are starting soon sadly and my so called reading "holiday"(It's not a holiday, dammit!) is starting soon which means I'll have less time to write in here when I have to study psychology and some languages so they will take all my time buuuut as soon as they are over it will be maybe summer time if the snow will melt at all and I'll be back with full force and I have more time to play around here :) I even might upload even sooner than that! Just be patient with me and understand :)<br>I hope you liked it!**

**Review! It warms my heart! :D Favorite! It warms my heart as well! :D Do something! It warms my heart as well! :D**

**Hugs to everyone and I'll shall see you around! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellop people!**

**I couldn't help myself but to post another chapter before I surrender myself sadly to my school books and take a little break from here but I'll not disappear! Maybe I will post little things like oneshots time to time but to write a new chapter takes more time and I sadly don't have enough time to do that. I'm irritated by it because I want to continue this fanfic and devote my time to Entertain Me, Little Brother but something or someone always eats my time away. Hate it.**

**But about this chapter then! *clears throat* I made up my mind about the last chapter that it wasn't a filler but a part of the plot :D I got mood swings! I blame childishly my indecisiveness on them! But about the chapter! It's longer than the last one because of the hiatus I'm going in for a little time. I hope that's okay with you guys. The content in this chapter is not as funny as in the last chapter. There's more serious stuff in it but there is little funny parts too to light it up but it's heavier than the first two chapters or so I felt but I leave the judging to you, good readers. And a familiar character appears the first time to make it more interesting so we'll be seeing him more. :D**

**Read it, review it, favorite it, whatever suits you guys best! :)**

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katō!**

**Happy readings! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 No dinner? Shame.<p>

_'brush, brush'_

_'swipe, swipe'_

Why him? He was starting to second guess this entire dinner thing with Mephisto. Firstly he wasn't really excited about this whole thing and secondly he didn't really care for playing dressing up right now. It was too warm for that even if it was evening already. And last but not least, he didn't feel so good. Rin sneezed as he stood in front of a mirror straightening his school uniform and brushing his hair sort of in someway but it was no use. If it was messy, then it was messy. Sun was setting down for the day to the skyline, creating amazing display of hues of warm colors. Red, orange and a little bit of yellow too. Nature can be so cool sometimes. Like right now for instance. No one can create something like that. Maybe some kind of painter but no one else. Period.

Rin coughed as he sat down on his chair heavily making it squeak underneath him, leaning on his hands as he stared out of the window. Red sunset with a hint of orange. Like somebody had shed blood on the sky. Beautiful. Not the blood sheding but the sky itself.

Sighing, Rin leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling. It was so quiet without the rest of the gang in here. He even missed Yukio's contant nagging which was something. There were some assignments he had to do during the summer but he didn't want to do them if there wasn't no one who would make him to do them. It wasn't as fun. Well, it wasn't always fun even then. Feeling sneeze coming, Rin quickly snatched a tissue from the tissue box and put it in front of his mouth. Common sense or so Yukio had said. Huffing from the small sneeze attack, he blowed his nose and was disgusted by what he saw. Did that truly come from his nose? Shuddering, he threw the tissue in the trash can and stood up to the mirror not liking what he saw. Why he didn't notice how horrible he looked a while ago. Leaky, droppy eyes, clammy, sickly white skin but slightly red at the cheeks, runny nose. Great. Feeling his forehead with his hand, it felt like his hand was going to burn. Hooray for that. Rin quickly made his way to Yukio's side of the room, rummaging through his desk drawers for thermometer but he doubted he needed it but better be sure than sorry.

"There it is." He whispered to no one but to himself, smiling slightly. He shaked it couple times before he popped in his mouth underneath his tongue. He didn't like this part. It felt uncomfortable. A hard stick stuck in your mouth. And it tasted bad. Like you were licking some kind of plastic pole. Yuck. Rin slouched back to his side of the room, throwing the uniform jacket off on the floor. No dinner tonight that's for sure. It made him feel sick to his stomach just to think about a fancy dinner or fancy food altogether but knowing Mephisto it would be fast food junk. Slowly he sat down on the floor, leaning his back against his bed frame. Unbuttoning his white dress shirt as well taking of his black shoes, Rin glanced at the clock which sat on his table. Ten past six. Hopefully the clown can handle out his disappointment well because he ain't coming and well realize that he isn't stylishly late. Taking out the thermometer from his mouth, he couldn't help but sigh. Yeah, he ain't coming. Partially he was reliefed he didn't have to go but on the other hand all the plausible yummy food would be wasted. He didn't really know if the food would have been edible since it was Mephisto who was in charge of the dinner. But what a pity. But it wasn't his problem.

Pulling of the shirt and the dress pants, Rin replaced them with his sleeping clothes and pinned his hair up with his pin. It was more comfortable this way when the hair wasn't on his way. He snatched the tissue box from his table and slithered under his blanket, nesting himself underneath the blankets. He thought for a moment if he should give the clown a call about cancelling the whole thing but decided against it. And besides he didn't have his number. Mephisto was a smart guy so he'll figure it out by himself why he wasn't there. But he would hear about this later. Mark his words. He would hear about this. And what he's more than afraid of is what there would be in the near future. A some kind of visit from the annoying headmaster. Rin just crossed his fingers and prayed it would never ever happen. But with his luck it would be that the dreaded visit would be even today. Rin peeked under the blanket at the clock. Half past seven. He squinted his eyes tightly as he felt a sneeze coming up. Damn he hated when the clown was right. He should have changed those wet clothes that got wet from the fountain jump but he didn't. Rin just sighed and snuggled against the pillows, going under the blankets and drifted off to dreamless sleep. Better this than suffering at the dinner.

* * *

><p><em>'Tick tock'<em>

Shadows licked around the office area as the sun was setting for the day. The rich and warm colors of red, orange and the slightly burned yellow. Magnificent.

Mephisto examined his attire in front of a huge mirror, that was floating in the air, straightening it from wrinkles and creases. It was something different that he didn't often wear. A pinstriped suit. It was unlike of him but he still had the pink silk tie with white polka dots around his neck. And the purple gloves were off. He didn't recognize himself in the mirror. Which was odd in his opinion. He has always been capable to recognise himself. Mephisto quickly glanced at the grandfather clock that stood proudly in his office at the wall. Ten to six.

"He should be here soon." Mephisto muttered out as he checked his cufflinks but then he tsked, "If he's on time which I doubt so better give him reprieve."

Checking himself last time in the mirror, Mephisto was about to leave his office as he was by the door already but he was stopped as his hand landed on the door knob.

"Big brother." A familiar monotone voice came from the far corner which was shadowed.

"Amaimon." Mephisto turned around with his hands behind his back. It's not polite to talk to people when your back is turned to them. Even if that person would be your own brother. He'd recognize that uninflicted voice anywhere.

"Is he coming? Okumura Rin?" Emerging from the shadows, Amaimon took silent steps towards the seats and sat or better threw himself on the striped couch popping sweets in his mouth which earned a look from Mephisto but didn't take any notice of it.

"Yes, he is and he should be here any minute now."

"Can I come?" Younger blue eyes clashed with older green eyes.

"No, you can not." Mephisto wrung his hands around behind his back as his eyes landed on the clock. Five to six, "This doesn't concern you. All I have with Rin is dinner and talk about important matters that doesn't involve you and you do know that you have to keep it low around the academy." Amaimon just blinked slowly, annoying the older more with his mocking stupidity.

"What do you see in him, brother? After all what I have seen and experienced with him is that he has nothing to offer." Amaimon rustled with the sweetbag, picking up couple caramels to him and a handful he threw at Behemoth who just opened his large mouth and munched happily on his sugary sweets, saliva dripping on the expensive floormat to Mephisto's horror and annoyance. Who wouldn't be happy to eat candy, "I don't understand."

"Then you don't see what I see. Just do what I tell you to do and you will do great." Mephisto sighed and made his way back towards his desk and sat behind it again under the emotionless eyes of Amaimon, "Now, Amaimon, tell me. What owns me this enormous pleasure?" Mephisto quickly eyed the clock and saw that the time was against him. How odd to say so. Amaimon silently eyed his brother for a while before opening his mouth.

"I want to have another chance to kill Okumura." He said boldly with a monotone voice that ire and bloodlust behind it as he stared right in to Mephisto's half lidded eyes, "I'm not done with him yet until I see his blood spilled on the ground, tainting it red." Mephisto entwined his fingers together tightly. Amaimon's bloodlust was unsatisfied and he was after blood especially their half brother's. Mephisto eyed his younger brother. Typical demon. Heartless creatures that are after for blood and death itself or so demons are generalized by the humans of Assiah. We are nothing but mindless, dark, bloodthirsty beasts. Amaimon was a good example. He was not. Mephisto was sophisticated individual. He wasn't like Amaimon. He once was but never again. He admits, it's fun to be the spectator for the show that's filled with action that unfolds in front of him from time to time. It excites him. The inner demon that's locked away.

"What a troublesome brother I have." Mephisto just grinned humorously but the smile soon fell and his eyes narrowed and hardened, loosing the humourous glint in them, "I shall sent you back to Gehenna if you start disobeying my orders." Mephisto rose up from his chair and rounded the desk and sat on the coffee table that was in front of Amaimon and Behemoth while fishing candy out from one of the many tall jars filled with sweets that sat on the table, "Then you become useless to me and I need to find someone new to replace you." Drool dripping on the floormat, Behemoth growled fiercely next to Amaimon's feet as his owner listened to the older, empty eyes staring at the far corner. Mephisto made a little sound as he found his favorite flavor and popped it in his mouth, happily sucking on it before you could hear small crunch sounds as the sweet faced the sharp teeth as it's fate was do get devoured,

"You don't want that? Now do you, Amaimon?" Mephisto saw from the corner of his eye how Amaimon just shaked his head as he petted the now calm but still growling Behemoth.

"Good. Follow my orders and you'll get your blood." Mephisto rose up from the table and made his way to the door, "Now I must go. I'm late for my appointment with Rin. And you shall stay here." Before he left, he snapped his fingers and in front of Amaimon appeared a plate of steaming food, "I know you're hungry so eat up. You get stomachache if just eat sweets to your hunger." And then he was gone, closing the door behind him but not before hearing a small tribute from the younger from the food.

Mephisto strolled down the corridor in thought. It was getting harder to keep Amaimon at bay. His so called revenge for Rin that build up from the last time they encountered which was, of course, won by the half demon. And Amaimon wasn't so fond of losing. And to a mere half demon whom had of course gone berserk but that was irrelevant. The relevant was that Amaimon lost to a half demon and that wasn't nonacceptable in his books. To Mephisto it was irrelevant who won or who losed. He just enjoyed the ride as long as he could. Enjoying the adrenaline pumping in his veins even though he wouldn't get involved in the action physically. He was just the cunning mastermind behind it all. Coming to from his thoughts, Mephisto was nearing towards he staircase that led to the front hall where was the front doors that led to outside world.

"Belial, has Mr. Okumura arrived yet?" The demon butler bowed to his master acknowledging him. "Not yet, sir Pheles." Mephisto just put his hands on his hips and grinned knowingly as he stared at the clock on the wall. Ten past six. Rin was stylishly late. He was doing the right thing to be lenient with him knowin Rin.

"Well, I shall wait for him. You can go, Belial." Mephisto said and snapped his fingers. An armchair puffed out of nowhere floating in the air. Belial just nodded and bowed before disappearing somewhere. Taking a seat on the comfy furniture, Mephisto sat there patiently waiting for his young guest to come. He had reasons to invite the young demon to dine. Not because he felt pity for him. Nonsense. Purely business. He was a demon after all. Heartless. He didn't feel pity. When he has something that would benefit him greatly, he'll take it in his grasps and will not let it go until the object is proved useless then it's time to disregard. Mephisto leaned his cheek against his knuckles as he gazed at the door and then at the clock. Twenty past six. The boy was sure late. Sighing, he stood up and paced around the hall, trying to use his time as efficiently as possible. Eyes staring at the clock, Mephisto felt his irritation rise to another level. He was hungry and his dinner company wasn't here yet. He had waited for this and hadn't eating anything. Of course he could summon a plate of food but it wouldn't be as fun. It was a game. How long can you wait for your guest before your hunger becomes too much for you to handle. In that moment, it was crusiating.

"Where is that boy?" He muttered out tapping his foot against the white marble floor. Half past six. Snapping his fingers, the armchair disappeared and his umbrella appeared instead. Mephisto swinged it around in thought. Was he stood up? He grinned eyes narrowing. Rin was a tough one to crack. But he felt some what disappointed, disappointed that the boy didn't come. He glanced at the clock for last time. He thought he was going to be late but he wasn't. He was never late because time was always on his side.

"Belial, I'm going out." Mephisto said to no one but Belial always heard him where ever he was. He puffed out his top hat and put it on his head. Checking himself from the hall mirror, he only nodded. It was okay but not perfect. Opening the door, he was out. As he pulled the door shut behind him, the wind played with the strands of his hair which made him close his eyes in complacency. The skyline was still tinted with colors of red and orange. The yellow hue had disappeared from the sky as it was overpowered, devoured, by the more richer and darker colours. There were small accumulations of thin clouds that sailed through the sky with the wind blowing them forward. Shadows of the buildings were emerging from their hides as the sun was setting for the day. All Mephisto could do was watch the sight before him. Assiah's nature can be so beautiful when it wants to be and now it was at it's best. The setting sun, red and orange clashing in the sky, trees slightly waving in the wind, shadows coming forth from their hiding places. Splendid and breathtaking. Oh, why wouldn't Gehenna be like this? Sure, it was breathtaking but in a bad way. In a way someone would die from the air that wasn't all nice and breathable. Oh, how he felt so undemon right now. He could laugh. He's thoughts were one of a human. How ludicrous.

Humming silently, he opened his umbrella and let go of it as it floated on it's own in the air, slowly transforming it's shape. The main body of the umbrella changed to something lean and smaller, small talons forming. Wings were forming that flapped in the air, small waves of wind flirting with Mephisto's bangs. The head was taking it's shape and it's eyes opened. How practical umbrella he has. Screeching, the bat like creature flapped it's patched wings harder, swinging it's cane like tail around with the ice creams in the end. Clapping his hands in delight, Mephisto couldn't help but smile genuinely. The umbrella had seen many things with him through the years and here it still was. A little patched up but almost as new. A fair companion.

"Shall we go for a little evening flight, hmm?" The creature screeched loudly and stretched its wings wide, proudly representing them, "'I'll take that as a yes." Mephisto took hold of the cane tightly and before he could even blink he was already flying through the air. The academy looked even better from the sky now in the evening light as the setting sun painted everything with hues of orange and red. Scanning the campus area for the one lone student, Mephisto sighed. He felt like his stomach was devouring his insides. How troublesome can one little brother be. Good grief. He was suffering here from hunger because one boy didn't come for dinner. They flew over the campus for a moment before giving up. Rin wasn't outside. So let's go to one place where the boy could be, "Let's go to the old male dormitory." He muttered out and instantly he could feel how they were turning, leaning to one side. Soon he could see the old, ramshackle abandoned building at the outskirts of the campus area coming to his view. It was nothing like the other buildings in the area. It was old and forgotten, no one was ever there but it was excellent for training practises when it was empty but now it was an excellent hideout for the spawn of Satan. No one would go there and why would they even go there, it was far from the other dormitories. It was perfect for the Okumura brothers to live in and create havoc.

Landing softly on the roof that was in a poor shape, in the point of caving in, Mephisto held his breath. He didn't desire to go through the roof. Being careful with his steps after couple of close calls as parts of the roof came off, Mephisto peeked down from the edge seeing that there was a window open, slightly ajar. A window of oppotunity. With a snap and he was sitting on the small windowsill peeking inside the occupated room and the first thing he saw was how filthy it looked what made him turn up his nose. Oh my. How could one live in here in these conditions? Disgusted by the room, Mephisto returned to the search of the rascal who was the current reason he was here famished but he was interrupted as the door swung open. There Rin was but something was off. Wearing his sleeping clothes on and cup of warm tea on his hand while the other hand was holding on a blanket that was wrapped around him, Rin sneezed loudly, spilling a small amount of the warm tea on the floor. Half a cup Mephisto estimated quickly with a glance. He watched Rin move around in the room, cleaning the spilled liquid off from the floor. He seemed so weak right now. How would someone like him be the savior of Assiah, the ultimate weapon of the True Cross Order? The one to kick Satan's ass like he had exclaimed that eventful day. A rough cough racked through Rin's body which made him stop his movement momentarily, shivering in the floor but Rin just shaked his head and stood up slowly, throwing the used tissue in the trash. Grapping his blanket of the floor and wrapping it around him as chills were creeping up his spine, Rin blew his nose yet again, groaning from the headache following.

"Shiiiit, why me of all people in this freaking planet..." Rin whined rubbing his eyes from exhaustion. He rarely was sick and when he was bedridden it was painful. It felt like he was in coma. Taking a seat, Rin yawned loudly showing his sharp teeth, same time his jaw popped which made Mephisto grimace on the other side of the window. The boy was clearly out of it, not even sensing the older demon outside. Mephisto whisteled in low tune eyeing the younger demon. Even blind could tell that the boy wasn't in his top performance right now. Pale skin, almost white which was clammy from sweat and other body fluids which made Mephisto made a face of distaste. Red, puffy nose almost identical to a clown's which was runny. Mephisto grinned in delight. Yet again he had proved that he was right. Rin was a fool not to listen to him about the wet clothes but what's done is done and you can't change that. Mephisto tilted his head as Rin was nodding off as he still sat in the middle of the floor. Should he do something about it or just leave him be? To be cruel and leave him there or pity him, offering his helping hand? But if he helped out, he would get the disease what Rin was carrying but if he didn't help out the whole holiday would go in that Rin would be bedridden and could he let that happen?

Deciding his mind, Mephisto stretched out his hand and felt the surfice of his umbrella with his fingertips. This was just a small deviant in his policy. Cracking the window wider, he slipped in but soon felt like leaving from the room which was slowly devoured by the dirt and filth. He didn't like being there. But he had duties to carry out. And be certain that the boy wouldn't turn in to a cold corpse.

"Wake up, boy." Mephisto nudged the boy's head with his umbrella's tip first softly but then a bit harder and soon he was whacking repeatedly on Rin's head.

"What the hell?!" Rin flared up groggily, familiar blue flames licking his shoulders as he was holding his head with both hands trying to get the headache go away.

"Keep your flames in check, Okumura." Mephisto put his umbrella against the wall and walked back next to Rin, towering over the boy, "We don't want you to burn the whole dormitory, no?"

"Clown...?" Rin tried to pinpoint his gaze at Mephisto but it was all blured and he was seeing everything in double. Scary, "Two clowns..? A pure nightmare..." Mumbling, Rin tried to stood up, swaying and ended to take a securing hold from the wall. He wouldn't lean on the clowns in a million years or over his dead body or something. Mephisto sat down on Rin's chair and watched the boy as he staggered his way back to under the safety of the comforting, soft blankets. Mephisto took the tea cup from the floor and rose up making his way to the bed side, crouching down.

"You sure are an arduous one." Mephisto muttered out, "Drink this, whatever this is." He held out the cup for Rin to take it. Rin cracked open his eyes, seeing his tea cup held in front his face. Mephisto shaked the cup slightly, hurrying the boy to take it.

"What are you doing here..." Rin crooked out as he sat up taking the cup from the older muttering a thank you as low as he could. Too embarrasing if the older male would hear it. Mephisto hummed in thought as he sat back down on the chair away from Rin giving him his space and distance between them. He didn't desire to get ill whatever this disease was. But Rin asked a quite interesting question. Why was he really here?

"After realizing that you weren't unfortunately attending to the dinner at my residence, I decided to go for a little evening flight and some how ended here. How are you feeling?" Rin just nodded not really in a mood for a chat which didn't go unnoticed by the headmaster.

"You're a fool, ya know?" Mephisto leaned against his hand which was perched on Rin's desk, grinning, "To get ill from something so small that could have been preventable if you just had listened to me." Rin just glared sharply at the older, "And now you're here, bedridden, looking like you would fall to coma anytime soon. And all this happened because you didn't believe me." Rin stared at his steaming cup silently, "Do you know where I'm going with this, Okumura?" Mephisto twirled in the chair around and around before stopping, "You should believe in me more." Rin stared at the suited demon in front of him wide eyed before bursting in to loud laughter, howling like a hyena.

"Believe in you more? Like hell I will!" Rin shouted whilst laughing his ass off annoying Mephisto, "I didn't born as an idiot, you one-man clown show." Rin opened his eyes to watch the passive demon, "People have warned me about you, ya know." Mephisto sat there quietly listening what the boy had to say. "You're not to be trusted and I believe in them who cover my back time after time. And even so, why should I trust or believe in you? You only cause me deadly trouble that I'm glad I have survived with the help of my friends."

"But you have survived them. All the trials and ordeals I have but you through to estime your power and skills, to see if you have the potential that I'm searching for." Mephisto said, crossing his arms over his chest, his top hat off from his head, resting on the desk, "That's all I'm going to say about that topic." Mephisto quickly added as he saw the curious look Rin was showing towards the subject. Why should ruin all the excitement from the end. There is still many things to come to test our young, little Rin, " And what comes for the believe and trust from other people in me, it's not so essential to me. I'm a demon to my very core whom has been categorized as a hostile foe to humankind so the trust and the believe you speak so openly are hard to deserve for a one like me but it's conceivable. Humans and demons have been at each other's throats for centuries and there's no end seen in the near future. I don't bother myself about this trust and believe issue which seems to be so crucial to you." Mephisto waved his hand in the air flippantly, not really caring. Of course these trust an belief issues were something that were creating more wrinkles in his plans so it was in some points crucial to have some kind of influence in the higher ups in the form of trust and belief. It has been hard for him to get his voice heard but here he was doing fine right now. Rin just sat there drinking his hot beverage, listening to the ravings of the older demon. Mephisto snapped his fingers and in front of them floated a tall salver full of little tea biscuits, sweets and small cakes. Tea was poured from the teapot to the floating tea cup. It smelled delicious. Mephisto nodded approvingly, grapping delicately the porcelain cup sniffing the liquid that sloshed inside it.

"Would you want something small to eat? Or more tea? And don't worry it's just green tea. It might make you feel much better." The tray and teapot floated closer to Rin whom sat there amazed from the small summonings. Even if he had seen many this kinds of summonings they were always so cool and amazing to watch. How he wished he would do something like that. Reaching his hand out, Rin took a little biscuit from the platter and his cup was refilled with warm tea again. He took a small bite from the cookie, his jaws going up and down fast, shocked how good it tasted even if he couldn't taste a thing. How's that even possible? Mephisto sipped his tea calmly every once in a while taking a bite from a cake sophistically as Rin wolfed down the small cookie not even getting crumbs on his lap. An innate talent. Observing the older demon and sighing softly, Rin leaned his head back, gently bumping it against the wall behind him eyes strained to the tea cup as he twirled it around in his hands, playing with it. How would someone live their lifes without no one to trust, to believe or no one was trusting or believing you?

"You're the same as me, Rin. A demon but only half but nonetheless." Mephisto narrowed his eyes, speaking behind the porceline cup seeing the younger demon in thought, "No one trusts or believes a demon or the son of Satan the least, it's irrelevant matter if you are a demon with different social status, prince or not. Demons are not to be trusted. That is the guideline of humankind. If you did trust or believe one, it's the same thing as selling your soul to the Satan itself, being devoured by the darkness." Mephisto set down his cup, eyes set on the boy by the bed, "Does these people you say really trust and believe in you or are they just doing what they are doing from fear becuase your the illegimate son of the God of Gehenna?" Rin sat there, eyes blazing with anger and fury. How dare he say so about his friends. But there was a small flame of uncertainty, doubt that flickered deep in him. What if that was true? That one time when the secret got up about him being Satan's spawn, it was hard for the people that surround him. Everyone were angry, shocked, sad, disappointed, afraid of him. It was a struggle to earn their trust back but it was worth it. They were his friends after all. But were they truly being his friends by their own will?

"How dare you say something like that!" Rin growled, flames yet again licking his shoulders, eyes hard as steel, "They are my friends you're talking about!" Mephisto just shrugged nonchalantly sipping his tea. He was just teasing.

Mephisto put the tea set down on Rin's desk and crossed his arms yet again, "If you want faith and belief, it's always more better for a demon to find a trustworthy demon to trust and believe in but in your case which is convenient for you is that you're a half human and a half demon. You have had a human parent whom had raised you, not a demon raising. You have lived your whole life surrounded by the trust of humans and lived with them, oblivious from your demon side until you found about it the most unpleasant way one could." Rin grimaced remembering that unforgetful day like the back of his hand. It was a fresh memory, a nightmare to remember, "You're, Rin, something that was created by a mere female human and demon, the King of demons, which breaks the boundaries between Assiah and Gehenna. You're like the worst taboo that has been commited." Mephisto rose up, throwing his pinstriped suit jacket on the desk revealing a cute t-shirt underneath which made Rin sweatdrop. Who would had believed that the chairman of this mighty and well-known academy was an immature, childish otaku.

"As being a half of both kinds, it's an advantage to use. Humans may belief and trust in you more easily but not all the way. You're still a half demon but knowing you've had a human raising it's much more easier for people to adjust." Mephisto stretched his arms above his head, wincing as his spine snaped loudly and rolled his shoulders around, "You have the trust and belief of your friends by your side but what about the other side? Your demon nature. Do you have any demons to trust when the bad day surprises, hmm?" Mephisto untied the neck tie and placed it on the top of the suit jacket. Rin watched in amazement as the demon moved around in the room, picking up piece of clothes from the floor throwing them in the laundry basket with distasteful look in his face. So unlike of him. Rin just drank his tea slowly, enjoying as it warmed his sore throat nicely. A demon to trust. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't know many he could trust. Mephisto? Yeah, sure. Not in a million years. Rin eyed the demon who moved around in the room. Why he was even cleaning?

"Didn't you trust in old man or didn't old man trust in you?" Mephisto stopped his movement for a moment but soon continued a small smirk on his face picking up stuff from the floor. Of course, he could snap his fingers and this mess would be gone but what fun would it be. To him it was a another game. Could he clean this room without using his powers? A massive challenge to him but not insurmountable. Everything could be overpowered, "Fujimoto Shiro? You still talk about him like a rebellious, scrappy rebel." Mephisto laughed humorously to sputtering Rin as he sat down on the floor where he had cleaned up space, "Well, we were a team and to have trust and belief between teammates is relevant, obviously, and you know it too, Rin." Rin studied the older demon who sat there observing his surroundings with mild interest, Or was that disgust? Couldn't really identify which one it was. He was right but one thing was nacking on Rin. Wasn't Mephisto sad about the tragedy that happened not too long ago or didn't he feel alone? Old man had said that they were friends.

"Are you sad that old man isn't here anymore?" Mephisto turned his focus from his surroundings to the another person in the room. Rin sat there frowning at the empty tea cup but soon raised his gaze to watch Mephisto who still sat on the floor calm smile playing on his lips. He motioned to the teapot to move forward towards Rin refilling boy's cup and the platter of treats also moved towards the boy, hovering next to him but Rin kept his gaze on the childish headmaster who was still smiling but his eyes were showing another story. His eyes betrayed him. Mephisto tilted his head from side to side not knowing how to answer to the question. First to everything. He didn't have an answer because he didn't really know.

"For you to know, I do not know." Mephisto smiled calmly which was unsual for him. Usually it would be a grin or a smirk but now it was just a smile. But his eyes were melancholic, filled with dreary thoughts. He wasn't sad, maybe just disappointed. He expected that Fujimoto had been stronger, had lived longer. If he had been stronger, he would still have his friend. But no. Fujimoto had lost the gamble. The little gamble was about if Fujimoto failed, he would get the souls of Okumura brothers. How demonic of him. And now the Okumura twins were now his to raise to adulthood but Mephisto would have liked a lot that the gamble would still be on. He would have his friend and these childs would still have their foster father to raise them properly.

"You lie. He was your friend for years who died by Satan's hand and you don't feel sad or even angry? You must have felt something!" Rin exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, tea spilling yet again but before it could hit anything Mephisto snapped his fingers and it just stopped to float in the air. Rin awed in flabbergast which made Mephisto just grin smugly. A good way to impress the youth. The hot liquid then slithered it's way back to the cup making Rin gasp excitedly.

"Awesome! How did you do that?" Rin's head spinned in circles, "That's so cool." Mephisto just snickered, smug grin on his face. It's nice to be the King of Time and Space. Grinning mischiefly, Rin spilled the whole cup and it's content, astounished as it was yet again just floating in the air and then slowly retreated back to the cup. Rin whistled impressed by the trick, taking a sip of the liquid.

"It's a secret and to answer to your questions." Mephisto rose up, moved closer to Rin and sat down on the floor leaning his back against the bed, too tired to stand, "Yes, he was my friend for years and I would be marked as a bad friend if I didn't feel anything about his demise." Mephisto said smile on his face, "I'm a demon, my boy. We don't wallow in grief, we move forward. That's one of the good things why one should be a demon. The sensitivity that humans feel for each other is what we demons don't have for each other. It's a rarity in the demon circles but it doesn't mean that there wouldn't be some demons that are emotionally capable but it's better this way. If we did have some kind of emotions, what fun would that be? We would almost be the same as humans." Rin hummed in thought of what Mephisto just said. Maybe the clown was right. But that wasn't the only thing that astonished him. This was first time they were having a real conversation. So weird. Mephisto was acting oddly. Realy odd. First he starts to clean up this place and now they were having a conversation of deep, personnal things. Soon there was a rumble, a growl.

"You hungry?" Rin blinked and asked as he watched the cheeky headmaster rub the back of his head, grinning cheekily. Maybe he should prepare for him something. As a polite gesture, of course. Rin shrugged and threw the blankets off of him and stood up wobbling but Mephisto was quickly behind Rin steadying him by his shoulders scaring the crap out of Rin. This clearly wasn't the Mephisto he knew.

"Shouldn't you stay in the bed? As far as I know when you're sick you stay in bed." Mephisto tutted, wagging his finger, and twirled dumbfounded Rin skillfully back in to the bed and threw the blankets back on top of him swiftly and then finally patted Rin's covered legs, "Just take it easy." Rin couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the oddly behaving demon. What's wrong with him today?

"What the hell?" Shocked by the twirl, Rin yelled out coarsely which made his voice sound odd, wincing as his throat hurt from the small shout he let out. Mephisto snickered at the weird sound but then stared at Rin questioning, "'What the hell' what?"

"You're acting weird, clown. First you come here then you start to clean up, we had a real conversation about something really deep stuff and then you're all nice and stuff. You starting to freak me out..." Rin muttered out, inching away from the older demon who dumbly just blinked as a response but soon laughed.

"What? Are you scared of me, hmm?" Smirking, Mephisto picked a biscuit and took a bite from it, "Why should you be scared of me?" Rin pulled his legs closer to him and crossed them like one would meditate but this was far from meditation. There wasn't time for that right now. Rin waved his tail behind his back cautiously around, glaring at the smirking demon who enjoyed his biscuit for his hunger. He should probably eat something else than sweets.

"Because you're weird and untrustworthy." Rin crossed his arms in front of him, ear twitching from the small crunch sounds that emitted from the demon who just sat there listening, eating biscuit after another which earned a look from Rin that ended his movement for a moment.

"How come I'm bizarre? You should look in the mirror before you say I'm the goofball here." Mephisto took a little sip from his tea cup, emptying it, "I am just me and about that your little trust issue. Me being untrustworthy in your eyes can be changed." Mephisto snapped his fingers and the platter of sweets and the tea set were gone, "You don't know me enough to trust or believe me but it can be changed in time." Rin yawned showing off his sharp teeth, his tail swinging from side to side casually but soon got a grip of himself as Mephisto was waiting.

"In time? You need centuries for that." Rin muttered and stood up from the bed yet again but now more steadily without taking support from anything, "And I'll be six feet under in those centuries." Mephisto snickered and rose up as well, gathering his stuff from the desk.

"But you remember the deal we made that beautiful, sunny day, Rinny?" He shrugged the jacket on, not bothering to button it up and pocketed the silk scarf, "As a part of that deal shall we make a small gamble to make this more interesting, yes?" Rin couldn't resist but roll his eyes. That demon was really into gambles. And that was a bad thing to him. Every time there would be a small gamble of Mephisto's something bad would happen to him. Even deathly, lethal. And that wasn't pleasant to him. Someone should lock up that demon with his mouth gagged.

"You don't even know how much I wish I could forget about it." Rin snarled out, huffing, "And now you want to add something in it? It's already rotten to the core and bad for me!" Mephisto just shrugged, not caring about how Rin was feeling about it. It was for his entertaiment, not his. This was to cure his boredom, not to please Rin in anyway.

"What of it? It'll just make this more fun for me to continue."

"I don't care if it's fun to you!"

"Ah, don't be so cynical. Don't be a demon." Mephisto chuckled at the irony in it and took the umbrella from the wall, swinging it around until it landed on his shoulder, "Have fun, enjoy it while it lasts." Rin sighed and leaned his back against the wall, glaring holes on the floor. How come he always ends up in Mephisto's messes without even doing anything. Why the hell him?

"What's the gamble about?" Mephisto grinned deviously as the younger sighed defeatedly. It's fun when people play by his rules without knowing it. They just come in taking the bait, not even trying to resist it. It just made his job easier.

"Wonderful~! I knew you would see it in my way." Mephisto held out his finger stopping the younger before Rin could spit out insults, "As you're trying to get your precious necktie back by spenting time with me this summer, in the same time my mission is to get you to trust me one hundred percent." Mephisto put the top hat on, tipping it slightly back to see the vexed half demon, "And I think I have a nice head start already based on this evening. You're gonna lose this way, little Rin. Better step it up, don't you think so too?" Rin growled out, tail swaying behind him dangerously. Mephisto was doing this on purpose. Annoying Rin to the point of him trying to win the whole game. Soon Rin's eyes widened as he realized what he meant by that. All the stuff Mephisto had done, cleaning, being nice to him and the conversation about Mephisto's personal things. They were all just to get his trust and win this little game!

'_Just don't let the clown get the best of you. That's the trick. Don't let him fool. I gotta be smarter than him this time around.' _Rin thought, vexed about the whole gamble or game. It was more like a game. And currently Mephisto was winning or so the demon thought. How cocky of the demon to think so. But now his competing side had awaken. Bring it on.

"Oh yeah? I should be the one leading this little game of yours. In theory I have spent the whole day with you. Back in the forest running away from a madman, at the town you attacked me and now you're here insulting my space by cleaning my part of the room and being nice to me by offering me cookies, tea and a conversation of things too deep to even speak about." Rin counted with his fingers, arrogant smirk on his face, "So I'm the one with the head start right now."

"You're a competing one. Excellent~." Mephisto grinned, excited to see where this was going, "You think you're in the lead but you are not. Believe me, you're not." Rin stopped his finger counting and stared dumbly at the older demon before arguing back childishly, "Eh? Of course I'm in the lead!" Mephisto just wagged his finger back and forth in front of Rin's face, steely blue eyes following the finger's movements. How amusing.

"Now you're talking complete nonsense, my boy." Mephisto yet again shushed Rin with his finger before the younger could open his mouth, "Listen to me and let me explain to you how this works." Mephisto cleared his throat and leaned against the desk behind him,"No, you have not spent time with me the way I have wanted. In the forest you were busy running away from something. What did you say it was? A madman? I didn't see any madman there." Eyebrow twitching, Rin growled and opened his mouth but he was yet again stopped, "Maybe you were just imaginating things because of the heat but I did get my fun in the forest in the form of art. I should have taken a picture as a souvenier." Mephisto sighed sadly, regretting about not taking a pic. It was so pretty too. He had never drawn so well before, "Well, always is a next time when you can be my personal canvas!" Mephisto grinned at the angry teenager by the wall, eyes flaming. There was now use to talk back. He would get shushed anyway so he just kept his mouth shut. Mephisto saw it and just winked playfully getting a huff from Rin who just turned his head away.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Then came the town part and I didn't attack you, I found you wandering there. That was just simply boring, don't you think so too? We were just talking about you being the victim of my art which made you the fool of this store where you regularly go and you to come dine with me this evening at my residence where you didn't come unfortunately and now we're here talking even more and now my mouth's dry from all the fabling I have done now." Mephisto said the sentence in one go sighing and taking a huge breath after that and continued, "But that doesn't mean that I didn't have fun by playing with your rules but now on we shall play with my rules and that means playing my way. It was very entertaining but now it'll be more fun to me but maybe not to you. Who knows! It might be fun to you too."

"I hate you so much right now. More than anything." Rin muttered out coldly, mouth in a tight line, eyes flaming, literally, "Maybe I should just kill you right now so you'd leave me alone." Rin's eyes found Kurikara next to the door where he had left it as he came home. Mephisto saw it too but didn't do anything about it. Rin was too weak from being sick to swing the sword around and he wouldn't be any match to him. They were in different leagues of power and experience.

"Get more experience and then we shall talk more about this scheme of yours to kill me." Mephisto tsked, humoured by it, eyes flashing ominously, "We both know how it would end. It wouldn't be my blood that would be spilled on this unstylish floor, staining it as a little present to your younger brother who'd had to clean it up before it would dry up, ruining the floor completely." Rin growled, his blue flames flaring on his shoulders, threateningly. He felt threatened by the headmaster but also felt like Yukio was going to get dragged in to this too. And that was a big no.

"I propose you to let that murderious thought go for now and think about it later again, hmm?" Mephisto yawned, not covering it with his hand like a gentleman would do. Never show your boredom to others if it isn't necessary but now it was. The conversation was getting old.

"You do realize what you said right now doesn't make me trust or believe you more." Rin pointed out, yawning as well. It's contagious. Mephisto dried the corners of his eyes realizing it as well, "Well, then I have to watch what I say from now on." He grinned cheekily, "Now then! Shall we talk about something more important?" Rin huffed and slipped down to sit on the floor his back against the wall. All the standing was too much. He should have stayed by the bed. The clown knew that too. Dammit.

"What's there to talk about?" Rin croaked out, clearing his throat but winced as a aftermath. This is why he hated when he was sick. He felt so powerless, weak. He couldn't do anything but stay put and that was hard to do, "We've already talked for hours." Mephisto watched the sick half demon whom tried his hardest to stay in this world of consciousness and not to fall to sleep. Rin seemed more worse than hour ago. His cheeks were more redder and his skin was paler and clammier. Now it seemed like a good time to worry. Setting the umbrella to lean againt the desk, Mephisto rose up to walk next to Rin and crouched down on the younger's level.

"We shall talk more when you get back to bed between the sheats." Mephisto muttered out, not knowing what else to do, "Stay awake so that you can get to bed by yourself, Rin." Rin just muttered out something close to gibberish, utterly jargon, his head swaying from side to side. Poking the boy on the forehead, Mephisto's eyebrows rose to his hairline, eyes widening slightly from their half lidded state. He was burning up. Delicately, he felt Rin's forehead properly, surprised by how warm the boy was. For a demon a fever like this was nothing but Rin was still a half. His human part was taking the suffering as the demon side was trying to take it down but Rin's weak human body was taking it harsh. Good grief. Mephisto lightly slapped Rin on his cheeks trying to get him in some what awaken state so it would be easier to him.

"Open your eyes, Okumura. Wakey wakey~." Mephisto slapped a bit harder but his hand got whacked away by Rin himself who just mumbled unclearly. Mephisto sighed in defeat and petted his hand with care which got the hit from Rin. It stinged.

"What to do now..." He whispered to himself, stroking his goatee in thought but then it came to him. He couldn't leave him on the floor, now could he? Not a great fan of physical exorcise, he snapped his fingers and soon Rin was floating in the air, head, arms and legs hanging sluggishly swaying from side to side, still mumbling incoherently, probably dreaming about something as he had a small smile on his face which made Mephisto just shake his head, smirk on his lips. Typical. With his finger he motioned the floating boy follow him as he moved towards the bed side, pulling the blankets back to let the boy gently flop down on the bed and pulled the blankets on top of him and sat down on the chair behind him. What to do now? Leave or stay?

Then he thought again. Think of it as a game. How long will you survive in this room as you watch over the ill half demon? Mephisto leaned back in the chair and kicked his legs up on Rin's desk. The sky was already dark, stars were lighting up the sky, twinkling without a worry. It was late so why not to stay at the dorm. What an interesting twist in the plot of his. Him staying here as a ward for Rin overnight, watching over him. Well, good for him he didn't sleep that much. Snapping his fingers, his game console appeared along with a huge instant noodles package with boiling water also small spice bags and a huge pot of tea along with tea set. Now he was prepared. Or almost. Clapping his hands together, the lights dimmed down but not so that it would be completely dark and a large bowl of sweets came from nowhere. As he dimmed the lights, he was just thinking about making adjusments so that Rin's sleep would be perfect, not disturbing him. And how he enjoyed being in the darkly dimmed room. It was cozy.

Shrugging off his jacket, Mephisto made himself comfortable, taking a good position and took the game console, turning it on also signaling with a small wave motion of his finger to let everything else take their course. Instant noodles were getting done above him and tea was poured. Life was good if you didn't count him being a nanny for a teenager. Green eyes tturned away from the console screen and to gaze at the smiling Rin who slept peacefully underneath the blankets, breathing softly but raggedly, Mephisto couldn't help but smile a little. Maybe it wasn't so bad. It was tolerable. Rin was bearable as he slept. Much more bearable. Hearing digital, merry, catchy rhythms of his game, he turned his attention towards it, eyes lighting up with excitement. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Even if the game had attracted his attention almost fully, he had one ear listening to the sounds that Rin was emitting. Let's just say it was his responsibility. Or worry. Or just for concern. Taking a sip from his tea, Mephisto hummed softly. Worry. Concern. He was getting too soft towards the boy. Better watch it but now he just let it slide for this once because it was special this time... Yeah, just this once.

"Not bad at all." He whispered to himself. Or so he thought. As two pairs of eyes watched him behind the comfort of the blanket but also from the outside through the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes. Yeah, I like eyes. Do you have problem with that? :D But whatcha guys think? Disappointed that there was no dinner between the two brothers? :D Maybe later they shall talk about important matters as Mephisto said so classily to Amaimon. Who knows but me obviously. It had slightly some kind of bro fluff in it but it's not overpowering the whole chapter. There's deep conversation between the brothers about trust and belief and Rin gets to know something real about Mephisto and his thoughts in someway. I let you analyse it by yourselfs in your little heads! Amaimon will spice things up a little in this and may do his own decisions in the future, being a naughty little brother (\0v0) **

**Every writer likes to get reviews about his/hers work so let me know what you guys think? Warms my heart to know people like it as I have read all the reviews I have got already and I have laughed and squealed like a little girl here getting weird looks every now and then but it's worth it! Believe me :D Appreciate them a lot!**

**It was fun to write this. It was different from the last two chapters as it had more serious, deep stuff in it and it wasn't all about fooling around but there was something meaningfull in it that will help out in the coming chapters :) Ah, how I love to write. It's so exhilarating, relaxing and lets your imagination go haywire without hurting yourself or anyone else! :D**

**Sorry about all the misspellings and errors that might have occured in text! Still just a human being with the wrong language! ^^**

**Review people! I have nothing else to say. I shall see you later~! (\o3o **

**Till next time, people~!**


End file.
